


I've got a blank space (and I'll write your name) by blackkat (PODFIC)

by dragoninasuitcase



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, Frenemies, Humor, Jutsu Gone Wrong, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Summoning, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase
Summary: “Ha,” a voice says above him, all vindictive smugness. “I told you there was a Ten-Tails.”
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 16





	I've got a blank space (and I'll write your name) by blackkat (PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I've got a blank space (and I'll write your name)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475065) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



**download and/or stream the MP3 file[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BzuWizEW_6w8C6RrmS2pHrZqlO_paWHy/view?usp=sharing).**

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i'm dead. i'm dead. 
> 
> anyway!! good to be posting again! i had a really rough couple of weeks (see: dysthymia) so i apologize for the absence.   
> some really sweet people left comments on my previous pods, and i gathered motivation to finish this short thing by reading them :)
> 
> stay safe, and happy listening!


End file.
